Berceuse
by Yami Flo
Summary: [Préquelle de 'Hiver Endeuillé' Angst] La dépression vous entraîne parfois à prendre des décisions drastiques. L'insomnie et une ballade nocturne vous mènent parfois à sauver une vie, que cette personne le veuille ou non...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Confort ; plus ou moins une songfic ; **Attention !** Tentative de suicide ; préquelle de 'Hiver Endeuillé' ; histoire centrée sur Kayura et Rajura ; légers spoilers de la série.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samurai Troopers ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages.

_Note : Merci à Nekosaiko pour m'avoir donné la traduction des lyrics de la berceuse Aiko's Lullaby._

**Berceuse**

Est-ce la chance ou est-ce le destin qui l'a tiré du confort de ses draps au beau milieu de son repos ?

Est-ce la chance ou est-ce le destin qui l'a fait déambulé dans les couloirs du palais, incapable de retrouver le sommeil, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur cette pièce à l'écart des appartements ?

Il n'en est pas sûr.

Il ne sait pas s'il veut vraiment le savoir.

Mais il en est heureux.

Car il vient d'empêcher quelque chose de grave.

La scène qui se déroule sous son regard lui paraît presque surréaliste.

La silhouette menue, aux longs cheveux collés à la peau de son visage par les larmes et la sueur, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un fin yukata ayant légèrement glissé de ses épaules, et un tantô à la main, prête à le passer sur ses poignets, ne peut-être qu'un rêve. Ou plutôt, un cauchemar.

Il voit un poignet dénudé, qui tremble fébrilement.

Il voit des gouttes de sang à terre.

Il n'a même pas pris le temps d'examiner toute la scène, il a bondi.

En une fraction de seconde, il tenait fermement le poignet égratigné et couvert de sang de la jeune fille, la forçant à lâcher son arme. Elle se débat, presque hystérique. Il n'a d'autres choix que de lui emprisonner l'autre main et de l'attirer à lui.

Elle est prisonnière au creux de ses bras, et il ne la lâchera pas.

Avec l'armure que lui a légué Shuten, elle pourrait facilement lui tenir tête.

Mais à côté de lui, sans arme, sans protection, elle ne possède aucune force physique. Aucune chance de gagner.

Cela ne l'empêche pas de tenter de se libérer.

Elle lui donne des coups de pieds, lui hurle de la lâcher. Il reste impassible, tel une pierre.

Et elle finit par se calmer et à sangloter, la tête enfuie contre son torse.

Une petite part de son esprit se demande pourquoi leurs deux autres compagnons n'ont pas été réveillés par le tapage qu'elle vient de faire.

Une autre parcelle de raison lui fait tranquillement remarquer qu'ils sont forts à l'écart de leurs appartements privés.

Ils sont perdus au milieu de nulle part, d'une certaine façon.

S'il n'avait pas été là…

S'il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre…

S'il n'avait pas pris ce chemin…

Alors au matin, ou bien plus tard, car qui pouvait savoir quand l'un d'entre eux aurait visité cette pièce, ils n'auraient retrouvé qu'un corps sans vie, froid comme la glace, étendu sur le sol.

Un frisson de colère et d'horreur le parcourt brièvement.

Il veut des réponses.

Et elle va les lui donner.

Contre lui, sa prisonnière ne bouge plus. Même ses pleurs semblent se dissiper peu à peu.

Alors, et seulement alors, son étreinte se relâche un peu, mais il ne lui permet pas de s'en aller.

-Regardes-moi.

Les mots tranches le silence qui s'est instauré en dehors des pleurs.

Un visage en forme de cœur, un visage de petite fille perdue se lève péniblement vers le sien.

Quelque part, elle lui fait penser à une poupée.

L'unique œil valide de Rajura se plante dans ceux de la jeune fille.

Il brille d'une lueur dangereuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête, Kayura ?

* * *

Dans le Youjakai, le temps est éternellement figé. Il n'existe ni jour, ni nuit.

Ils sont là depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils n'y font plus attention.

Ils ont l'habitude de ce ciel qui ne change pas.

Avec le temps, ils ont finis par se recréer des jours et des nuits, et vivent comme des humains normaux.

Enfin, presque.

Après tout, même avec l'immortalité qui leur a été dispensée par Arago, ils ont toujours besoin de manger, et ils ont toujours besoin de dormir.

Dormir…

Ce mot lui fait peur.

Non, il fait plus que lui faire peur ; il la terrifie.

Autrefois, elle aimait dormir. Elle pouvait rêver de jolies choses, se détendre, se reposer.

Fuir loin d'une réalité angoissante et, quelque part, mystérieuse.

Après tout, elle n'avait pas de passé, juste le souvenir de longues séances d'entraînement, avec Badamon ou avec des Youja, et l'idée générale qu'elle servait son maître depuis toujours, et pour toujours.

Quelque part, durant les années où elle a vécu sous l'emprise d'Arago, le sommeil était comme une échappatoire, même sans qu'elle le réalise consciemment.

Maintenant, après la guerre…

Après la mort de Shuten…

Après qu'elle se soit souvenue des horreurs de son passé…

Elle est pétrifiée par l'effroi.

Quand vient le temps de clore ses yeux, quand vient le moment de se glisser entre les couvertures, elle se retrouve seule.

Personne n'est là, près d'elle, pour la rassurer.

Personne ne peut venir la protéger de ses souvenirs et de sa propre imagination.

Personne n'est là pour affronter avec elle les spectres de Badamon et Arago, qui la narguent sans cesse.

Personne ne peut voir les horribles visions de corps mutilés, des gens qu'elle avait connu, qu'elle avait aimé, encore en vie quelques instants auparavant.

Elle était toute seule, alors…

Que lui restait-il ?

Rien.

Absolument rien.

Juste un fardeau trop lourd à porter, un double fardeau même, entre le shakujo, héritage de son clan, et l'armure, héritage d'un Général qui avait donné sa vie pour la sauver.

Un Général dont les trois anciens frères d'armes semblaient la fuir comme la peste.

Pouvait-elle leur en vouloir ?

Elle était un intrus dans le décor, après tout.

Une étrangère dans un petit groupe formé depuis des centaines d'années.

Ils étaient forts, amicaux (ou presque) les uns envers les autres depuis la fin de la guerre, ils s'entraînaient, parlaient ensemble comme si de rien n'était, mais avec elle…

L'ambiance devenait tendue dès qu'elle entrait dans une pièce. Oh, ils pouvaient prétendre le contraire, mais elle sentait leur nervosité.

Leurs regards dans son dos lorsqu'elle partait.

Ils ne savaient pas comment interagir avec elle, tout comme elle ne savait pas comment les aborder, en groupe ou seul à seul.

Elle était seule.

Elle n'avait rien.

Elle ne manquerait à personne.

Sa décision lui avait paru si logique sur le moment.

Mais maintenant, en contemplant l'œil valide brûlant de rage de Rajura, elle avala nerveusement sa salive en pensant faiblement qu'elle venait de faire la pire bêtise de sa vie.

* * *

Kayura tremblait sous son toucher, mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas avec ce fichu couteau sur le sol à côté d'eux, et pas en pensant qu'elle pouvait réitérer sa tentative s'il brisait simplement le contact entre eux.

-Je n'aime pas me répéter, Kayura. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Elle s'obstinait toujours à ne pas répondre, et il grogna, comme un animal sauvage. Il la sentit bondir, et il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, mais il ne fit rien pour la calmer.

Si elle avait peur, peut-être qu'elle lui répondrait enfin.

-J'ai du mal à comprendre ton geste. Tu as la vie devant toi maintenant…

Un rire. Un rire blessé, un rire nerveux, désespéré, fut sa seule réponse. Il la scruta du regard avec attention.

-La vie, Rajura ? Mais quelle vie ? Partout où je regarde…

Il tendit l'oreille, anxieux. Kayura murmura :

-Je ne vois que la mort…

-Nous la voyons tous…

Répartie simple, mais ô combien vraie. Ils avaient tous leur lots de morts, les ennemis tués sur le champ de bataille, les parents, amis et famille disparus dans le flot incessant du temps,…

Tel était le poids de l'immortalité.

Quelque chose que Kayura n'appréhendait pas comme eux, peut-être à cause de son jeune âge lorsqu'elle avait franchi pour la première fois les portes du Youjakai, ou peut-être à cause du contrôle presque total d'Arago sur son esprit.

Et elle n'arrivait pas à appréhender non plus une vie sans Arago, une vie libre. Ou était-ce plutôt une vie éternelle, à se reprocher quelque chose sur laquelle elle n'avait eu aucun contrôle ?

Il n'était pas naïf. Il savait que la mort de Shuten et le poids de leurs propres passés les travaillaient tous.

Mais apparemment, il avait largement sous-estimé le problème chez Kayura.

Avec une pointe de regret, il se souvint de toutes ces occasions de 'parler' qu'il avait remis à plus tard, trop lâche pour oser faire le premier pas.

Une erreur qui avait failli s'avérer fatale pour la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Une jeune fille qui le regardait avec un air de supplication.

-J'ai peur…

Oui. Il le savait. Parce que…

-Nous avons tous peur, Kayura. Ce n'est pas pour autant que nous avons tenté de faire quelque chose d'aussi…drastique.

Sa voix est devenue ferme, implacable. Comme s'il grondait une enfant stupide. Et c'est presque le cas, bien que Kayura soit tout sauf stupide. Simplement trop sensible et trop secrète.

-Je n'en peux plus…Je n'en peux plus…

-De quoi ?

Il faut qu'il sache. Il ne pourra pas l'aider si elle ne lui dit rien. Mais elle se tait, stupide enfant qu'elle est. Il se penche à son oreille et murmure, de façon presque hypnotique :

-Kayura, qu'est-ce que la nuit t'apporte ?

Elle semble se battre pour répondre, et il n'en est pas étonné. Rajura est un charmeur, et il le sait. Il joue avec les mots et les émotions comme un virtuose joue d'un précieux instrument. Il peut extirper des aveux à n'importe qui, ou leur faire croire n'importe quoi, du moment qu'ils laissent leur garde tomber, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Kongo a failli s'y laisser prendre plus d'une fois durant leurs affrontements.

Mais Kayura…

Il n'est pas aussi sûr du résultat.

Pourtant, elle lui parle, et il sait qu'il a déjà gagné la bataille qui s'est, en quelque sorte, déroulée dans cette pièce.

-Les souvenirs…

-Quels souvenirs ?

Cette voix ronronnante, comme celle d'un chat…Cette voix qui lui donne envie de raconter tous ses secrets…Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure à peine perceptible dans le silence.

-Tout ce sang…Maman…Papa…Ces yeux fixes…

Et Rajura se rappela brusquement, comme si les événements s'étaient déroulés la veille encore, les youja ramenant au palais cette enfant fragile hurlant après son père et sa mère. Un souvenir fugace, presque un songe, récupéré avec le temps.

Ni lui, i aucun autre des Mashô n'avait participé à l'attaque. Mais il en avait eu vent, avait assisté à la fin du…massacre. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire la situation. Tout un clan mort en l'espace d'une journée.

Et une seule survivante, salement traumatisée.

Il avait cru ne pas connaître Kayura du tout lors de leur 'première' rencontre officielle, dans la salle du trône d'Arago. Mais il ne la connaissait que trop bien.

Après tout, qui s'était chargé de l'enfant jusqu'à ce que Badamon la prenne en main ? Qui l'avait calmé en la prenant dans ses bras et en la berçant, cherchant à la rassurer comme il l'aurait fait pour l'un ou l'une de ses frères et sœurs ?

Il avait oublié. Elle avait oublié également. Et, contrairement à lui, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais inconsciemment, elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, comme elle l'avait fait plus d'une fois, des siècles auparavant.

Et elle pleura de plus belle, sa tête enfouie contre l'épaule du Gen Masho.

Rajura ne le remarqua même pas. Il avait toujours en tête les images de la petite Kayura aux cheveux mi-longs, qui ressemblait encore plus à une poupée qu'aujourd'hui. Il se rappela de la force contenue dans ces petites mains qui le frappaient sans relâche pour lui faire lâcher prise, ou de cet air résigné et terrifié à la fois qu'elle portait la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Et il se souvint de la chanson. La berceuse qu'il lui fredonnait dans l'espoir de la voir s'endormir au plus vite et enfin, enfin lui accorder un peu de paix et de tranquillité.

Il commença par en siffloter l'air, berçant tranquillement Kayura contre lui. Ses sanglots n'avaient pas diminué.

Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de chantonner.

_Les enfants en larmes habitant dans les îles du sud_

_Guidés par la mère de la nuit_

_Vont voir les étoiles_

Où avait-il appris cet air ?

Il n'aurait su le préciser. Sa mémoire comportait trop de vides, trop de trous. Peut-être au sein de sa famille, dans son enfance. Chantait-il ainsi pour ses cadets ? Il ne pouvait le dire.

A cause de tous ces siècles d'existence en dehors du temps ? Ou par la faute d'Arago et des Esprits sous ses ordres ?

Cela avait-il de l'importance, dans le fond ?

Quelques souvenirs perdus ne l'empêchaient pas d'exister, ne l'empêchaient pas d'être un guerrier pétri d'expérience, ou, plus récemment, un radeau de sauvetage pour une enfant troublée.

_Ne pleure pas mon petit,_

_Ne pleure pas, mon bébé_

_Lèves la tête et regarde le ciel plein d'étoiles_

_Les peurs et les craintes disparaîtront bientôt_

_La lumière a voyagé_

_Durant un million d'années_

Il chanta à voix basse, sans jamais élever le ton. Progressivement, la jeune fille dans ses bras se relaxa et ferma les yeux. Sa respiration se ralentit. Mais sa prise sur le kimono du Gen Masho ne se relâcha pas.

_Enfant tu as fermé la porte_

_Et tu as pleuré a en avoir mal_

_Mais après voir vu l'univers sans fin_

_Les larmes se sont arrêtées_

Rajura sentit doucement le corps dans ses bras s'alourdir et se détendre. Les pleurs et les gémissement se turent, et il crut entendre, mais peut-être était-ce son imagination, la voix de Kayura répétant les paroles à voix basse.

Quand il ne l'entendit plus, il baissa la tête vers elle pour découvrir un visage aux paupières closes, auréolé de longues mèches sombres complètement en désordre. Cela ressemblait si peu à l'adolescente que la chose était presque drôle. Souriant pour lui-même, il coucha le plus délicatement possible sa charge sur le tatami.

Elle avait l'air si paisible, maintenant…

Rajura la regarda en silence, gravant dans sa mémoire la façon dont les cheveux de Kayura reposaient sur l'oreiller, la pâleur de son visage dans l'obscurité, le vague sourire qu'elle avait au coin des lèvres dans son sommeil…

Gentiment, lentement, comme si au moindre de ses gestes elle allait à nouveau ouvrir les yeux et se mettre à pleurer, il desserra l'étreinte de la petite main sur sa manche. Dans son sommeil, Kayura émit un faible gémissement et se retourna.

Rajura s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Paisiblement, il rabattit sur elle une couverture et la borda comme il put.

Puis il se leva et sorti, non sans un dernier regard sur la forme endormie.

-_Dors, petite princesse, et fais de beaux rêves_.

**Fin**


End file.
